


Something to Squeal About

by Amanuensis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis
Summary: Luna disciplines Cho, who's so pretty when she takes it.





	Something to Squeal About

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Notes: For the Pornish Pixies Fantasy Fest request made by icegemini -- "Luna/Cho, with corsets. Dominant Luna. Ravenclaw dorms. Um, yay!"  
Thanks to betas erb_ and florahart.

 

"You coming to the library, Luna? I'll wait for you, if you are."

Luna stopped poking at her sponge treacle--the lump she'd spooned onto her plate had put her in mind of one of the boulders at Stonehenge, and she was trying to recall which one--and looked up. Ginny Weasley had her bookbag and a leftover chocolate biscuit in her hands, an expectant look on her face.

Luna liked Ginny--she was never patronizing when she made overtures of friendliness. "Thanks," she said. "I have some things to take care of first. I'll see you later, if you're still there."

Ginny nodded and moved off, nibbling her biscuit.

Luna ate two bites of her sponge and abandoned it. She'd lingered over dinner long enough and really should be heading back to the dormitory. It wouldn't do to leave Cho unattended for too long.

One or two of her fellow Ravenclaws gave her a nod--though nothing so strong as a "hello"--as she passed through the common room and headed up to the girls' dormitory. No one else was in the fifth-year girls' room; Luna untucked her wand from her ear and flicked a soft "Osluporp" counter-charm at her closed and warded bed curtains.

She heard no noise from behind the curtains, not unless she stood close and listened carefully. The sound of breathing was faint but raspy, and the tiniest of sighing notes accompanied each. But nothing more. Cho was so obedient.

Luna pushed the curtains back. Immediately the breathing became a muffled squeal. Luna gave Cho a look, glancing about the room to see what had distressed her. "What? No one's here. Besides, I'm sure they'd think you look very pretty like this, don't you?"

She did look beautiful. Luna had always admired that sleek black hair, which never looked tousled even upon rising from a night's sleep. Even Cho's sweaty struggles hadn't mussed it.

And she was so pretty naked, too. Luna'd left her on her knees on the bed, wrists tied to the top of the footposts, and that made such a nice frame for display. Cho's nearly hairless underarms (which she never had to shave, lucky thing) were there for the viewing--or touching--and the neat triangle of pubic hair was just as naturally tame, like an arrow pointing right at her sweet little pussy slit, clitoris peeping out in perfect invitation. Luna's hand went right to that precious little spot, stroking it, pinching it in fond reaquaintance. She'd missed that terribly, and it had only been a couple of hours.

Cho's moan carried a note of distress, which brought Luna back in focus. Oh, yes. Cho wasn't completely naked, of course--she had the corset. Peacock green, with gold brocade--lovely with Cho's coloring. Its shrakespine stays ended just below her bare breasts, which were lifted enticingly above it by her upraised arms. The gold tassels of the clips set upon her nipples didn't quite reach the top of the corset in that position; instead they brushed the undersides of her breasts with each of her movements. Luna didn't think Cho had failed to notice that detail.

Cho's eyes were wide, her lips pressed together around the soaked satin gag. Luna had always let her out of the corset after an hour or two. Maybe she'd wait a bit longer, tonight.

She set her left hand on the corset waist, the other on the laces at the back. No, it didn't feel as if the laces had relaxed, nor the tie. For the past two hours, Cho's breathing had been restricted to what she could pull into her bound ribcage, no expansion of her belly at all. No wonder she was sweating.

Luna had been training her with the corset for only a week--though already slender, and looking quite wasp-waisted when the corset was tightly bound, Cho could endure quite a bit more compression, if Luna decided to be diligent with the training. She might. Or she might decide to try something else. Luna had a habit of obeying her impulses.

She flicked the tassels carelessly with one hand, then tugged at them to see what noises she could get Cho to make. "Very, very pretty. It's only been two hours, you know; imagine what these would feel like if I left them on all day. Or the corset. But you'd wear them if I told you to, wouldn't you?" Cho whimpered. The nod was a time in coming, but it came. Tiny as it was. "Yes. I know you would, dear."

She tugged at the corset laces. "Ladies used to wear these all day. I don't see why it would be any hardship for you--you'll be glad of this kind of breath discipline when Quidditch practices start. That is, if I decide you can play Quidditch this year. I have to think if you deserve it. You weren't very nice to Harry last year, you know. Harry's my friend." No, she didn't think she could pull those laces tighter without magic. She lifted her wand. "Contractum. And then--" Cho's high mmm of distress around the gag, as the laces shortened another inch, went unheeded. "--you started seeing Michael Corner right away. That was very rude, dear. There," she said, stepping back to look at Cho, "that's an improvement. It's a good thing I put this on you before dinner, isn't it? You can make up for missing a meal at breakfast. I know you won't mind."

More mmms. Luna liked them too well to take out the gag just yet. But the clips--she loved to taste Cho's nipples, and so she removed the clips, rubbing the sore nipples between thumb and fingers as Cho moaned. "There, is that better? Let me make them better." She pulled one nipple into her mouth, sucking firmly, closing her lips about it in a soft bite. "Mmm--yes," she murmured just before she set to licking, quick laps of her tongue that were probably less soothing than Cho would have liked. Then she was sucking again, and biting, still softly but no longer interposing her lips between her teeth and Cho's breast. Cho moaned louder, the dear thing.

She cupped both breasts in her hands and pushed them together, the nipples brought to touching, so that she could lick both at the same time, transfer bites from one to the other quickly. She loved the way Cho tasted, spicy on her tongue. The bites got harder. The moans started to become squeals again.

Mouth around one nipple, Luna looked up at Cho's face, watching her nostrils flare wide with every fought-for breath. "Squeal, will you? I'll give you something to squeal about." Her hands left Cho's breasts, index fingers held out deliberately as they approached her bare underarms. The squealing started even before the fingers touched; Cho was dragging her weight against the wrist restraints, trying to protect her armpits, but the restraints held, and Luna stroked her exposed underarms with just one finger each. Mad snorting sounds joined the squeals, and Cho fought even harder, not quite daring to unfold her knees and kick, but Luna knew it wouldn't be long. She untucked her wand again, cast a Leg-Locker curse at Cho's knees. That should give her some uninterrupted playtime.

Her fingers retuned to Cho's armpits--all of her fingers. A little light stroking was all she used at first, like someone miming playing a piano. Cho still gasped and snorted through her nose, straining uselessly at her wrists and her locked knees. Cho was so ticklish, all Luna had to do was threaten her with it and she was off.

And actual tickling, especially her underarms, completely broke her. She'd frequently tickled Cho until she'd wet herself. And with the corset restricting Cho's breathing--especially after two hours--Luna thought she could very well tickle her until she fainted.

She dug her fingers in harder. Cho was certainly fussing like she was going to black out any moment, sucking every breath in through her nose in great whiny gulps, frantic screechy sounds accompanying each. Not for Cho the cute girlish giggles of someone who was only lightly ticklish. Not at Luna's hands, anyway. Oh, that was a pun. Not a very good one, perhaps; she wouldn't tell anyone about it. But then, she'd never told anyone about her understanding with Cho, had she? The idea--explaining about Cho and her to someone just so that she could then tell them the pun--made Luna giggle. And then she thought that she was giggling in the way Cho wasn't, and that really made her giggle, and it was a good minute or more before she remembered to pay attention to what she was doing. She didn't want to miss any of this, did she?

When the whooping, strangled breathing had reached a point where Luna couldn't actually hear the exhales anymore, and Cho's wrists were getting raw marks from fighting the restraints, and her eyes so glazed, Luna was sure she'd lost all vision--Luna decided to stop. She knew if Cho actually lost consciousness she'd give in and loosen the corset--and she didn't want to have to do that yet.

It took ages for the whooping noises to stop, even after Luna had ceased tickling her. Cho's ever-neat hair was sticking to her sweaty face in strands.

But still pretty.

Luna's hand went back to Cho's pussy, found it delightfully wet. "Oh, very good," she sighed. "How funny that you don't like to be touched where you're ticklish, but you love to be touched here. Isn't that strange? Finite Incantatem," she added, dispelling the Leg-Locker curse. "Spread your knees for me. I like it when you show yourself off to me."

Cho's breathing was nothing close to normal--the corset had to be terribly tight--but she'd learned not to disobey Luna, not if she didn't want to be punished. Besides, this was the part the wicked girl was aching for. Cho shifted, those little whines still in the back of her throat as she spread her knees further apart, her pussy lips separating just a little more, glossy in the light.

Luna was on her knees in a moment, pushing her mouth to Cho's wet cunt, inserting her tongue into the opening of her vagina and then doing a slow pass of her tongue all the way back up to her clit. Cho squealed again, pushing her cunt forward. The naughty girl was trying to fuck her tongue, already. She was always so impatient. Luna gave her a bit of what she wanted, pushing her tongue inside again, squirming it inside her so that her hips started moving forward, and then back to licking up the edges of her cunt lips, sucking her clitoris into her mouth and teasing it with the very tip of her tongue until there was no mistaking that particular sigh, even through a gag.

She pulled back, climbed up to perch on the end of the bed. "Oh, you like that." Her hand returned to fondle Cho's clitoris. "You'd like it if I let you have an orgasm tonight, wouldn't you? Of course, you'd like that every night, but you know you don't deserve it." She watched as Cho blinked rapidly, keeping back tears, as Luna continued to toy with her clit, almost absently now. "That's why you need me, you know. To make sure you're a good girl. You didn't stay with Michael Corner long, did you? He couldn't give you what you needed, let you get away with murder, you bad girl, you. So lucky we found each other, yes?" Cho was pushing her cunt against Luna's fingers, the whining rhythmic now. "But maybe it's more than luck; maybe it's fate. I'm not sure I believe in fate, though, do you?--Oh, stop that," she said, taking her hand away, "I just finish telling you how you don't deserve an orgasm and there you are, trying to get control again." She reached up with her other hand to brush Cho's hair out of her eyes. "No, I don't think you will."

She hopped up, licking her fingers. Luna always let Cho out of the corset after dinner; it was what they'd both come to expect. But, impulses, after all.

"I think--" she said, picking up one of the discarded tassled nipple clips-- "that you can stay here for a little while longer. In fact--" She knelt, peering closely at Cho's pussy, squeezing open the clip and bringing it near. "--in fact, I may not let you go back to your dormitory at all tonight. Maybe I'll leave you at the foot of my bed while I sleep tonight. And you can sleep sitting up, just as you are. There are Tibetan tribes who always sleep standing; did you know that? They say it's ever so good for the circulation." She had the clip on Cho's clitoris, and let the jaws settle 'round it slowly, as Cho squealed. "There," Luna said, batting at the tassel with no more malice than a kitten, "you can wear that on your hungry little clit. Teach you a thing or two." She retrieved her wand, aimed at the corset waist, and repeated, "Contractum," noting how Cho's eyes bulged as the laces tightened yet another inch.

Blinking was no longer keeping the tears from spilling over Cho's cheeks. Luna reached up and petted her face again. "Be good," she said, kissing the tears, kissing Cho's mouth about the gag. "We'll see if you get to come later."

She shut the curtains. Cho's sobs continued to be audible only until the curtains were closed; then--like the obedient thing she was, if she only had a firm enough hand to control her--Cho muffled them until Luna could barely hear the faint sigh that accompanied each of her strained breaths.

"Propulso," said Luna, renewing the ward about the curtains. And then she went to gather her books.

Ginny should still be in the library. Luna would ask her if she still had that Configuring Astronomy and Mythology text checked out.


End file.
